In the Beginning
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Arthur has a crush, but it's not your standard crush. He's in love with a sweet, lovely smell coming from the hair of Elwood City High's newest student, Jade West. He just doesn't know it's her scent. Can he connect the two, and if he can, does he have what it takes to become the boyfriend of beautiful Jade? Jade belongs to TheUltimateCombo. 3-shot. Rated K-plus.
1. Smells Like Teen Crushes

_**In The Beginning**_

A/N: Jade is the property of TheUltimateCombo. I have used her with his permission in this piece, an answer to his challenge to create a fanfic with the pairing Arthur x Jade. There are 3 parts (Smells Like Teen Crushes, The Dating Game, and The Ultimate Decision), and I hope you all enjoy them.

If you have any questions about Jade, please PM TheUltimateCombo.

_Smells Like Teen Crushes_

Arthur was intoxicated. He wasn't drinking; he was smelling a beautiful scent, a scent that filled his science class every morning. He dreamed about the scent, dreamed of flying through it like a beautiful bird. He had a crush on this scent, and he wondered every morning where it came from.

Jade West, a transfer student that had entered Elwood City High earlier in the year, placed her things on the work station in front of Arthur. He was laying across his own in a typical teenager's lazy slouch. As the smell of her favorite shampoo filled the room, Arthur sat up as high as he could. As he did, his pencil flew off the desk, tapping Jade lightly in the small of her back.

"Oh, you must've dropped this," she smiled, turning around and flooding the environment with her scent. Arthur was stunned with pleasure, his face contorted in a strange expression. Jade couldn't help but smile gently, "Hey, you dropped this. Do you want it back?" she asked.

"He does," Buster nodded sternly, flying into the situation before Arthur could make a complete fool of himself. "Hey, Earth to Arthur, wake up!"

"Here, just let him enjoy his nap," Jade laughed, taking her seat as the bell rang.

"Dude, you almost messed that up!" Buster hissed into Arthur's ear, plopping the pencil into his hand. "You've been staring at her for weeks, so I know you like her, but she'll never like you if you keep acting like that."

"Me, like Jade? Buster, you're crazy. I love that smell. Can you smell it?" Arthur asked. Buster scoffed, "Yeah, it smells like gym shorts and Taco Tuesdays in here. What's your point?"

Arthur shook his head, "You just don't get it, Buster. That smell, _that's_ what I have a crush on," he sighed.

"Alright, new partner assignments for the new week," the teacher called, stepping away from the board. As she did, the list was revealed. Buster and Arthur, after four straight weeks of lab work, would be changing partners, and Arthur would be with Jade.

"Well, hey, did you enjoy your nap?" Jade asked. Arthur gave her a confused look. "You see a minute ago...never mind. I'm Jade, in case you didn't know, and this is science class, biology to be exact. We'll be working on...mitosis together," she said in a slow voice, carefully studying the teacher's handout. "Do you understand?"

"I'm not slow, I just...do you smell that?" Arthur asked. Jade gave him a confused look. "I know I'm not the only one. Just sniff! Please," he pleaded.

Jade raised an eyebrow at him, her thoughts going, 'Yay, I get to work with a huffer.'

"Look, I'm not crazy, okay? I just really like that...you know what? Just forget it. Forget I mentioned anything. Mitosis, sure, let's get started," he asked in a grumpy tone. Jade sighed; she didn't mean to upset him, but if he was willing to work, she would start working...once she picked her fallen pen off the floor.

As she bent down, her hair flipped in Arthur's face. The scent of her shampoo washed over him, and Arthur's teen mind finally clicked: Jade's hair had the scent. Buster was right: He _did_ have a crush on Jade.

"Whoa, hey, stay upright," Jade chuckled as Arthur nearly fell out of his chair. She pushed him over, touching his arm in the process. He got goosebumps over the lovely feeling. "Look, I think you need to go see the nurse. Whatever you're smelling seems to be harming your brain."

Arthur shook his head, his mind focusing in on the worksheet. It was hard, but he managed to get through the class without saying anything else. He couldn't admit it was her after she'd given him such cutting glances. He'd have to keep quiet...and keep hoping she'd be on his side of the room so he could smell her lovely, amazing scent.

"I cannot believe how you acted today, Arthur. Jade is going to think you're crazy!" Buster exclaimed as he tossed his backpack on the bed. "Seriously, you need to do better tomorrow. She's going to know you have a crush on her."

"How could she? I just now figured out it's her," Arthur said, sinking onto Buster's desk chair. "How could I be so stupid? How did I not put two and two together until after we started working together?"

"Don't beat yourself up about it buddy. I mean, I guess that happens to everyone. I wouldn't know; my last crush was on The Sugar Bowl's Flavor of the Month program. Hmm, September," he moaned. Arthur scoffed, "I'm being serious here, Buster!"

Buster nodded, sitting down and looking his friend directly in the eye, "This isn't the end of the world, but you need to change your ways. Make her think you were just having a bad day, then improve, and BAM!, you've got yourself a girlfriend. Just hurry, okay? You know other people like her. I'd like her if I wasn't so attached to food."

"What should I do? I go crazy when I smell that shampoo of hers," Arthur pleaded. Buster shrugged, "I'd suggest getting a cold, but if you get the flu instead, the school will make you stay home. I think you should just get used to it. There's a lot of smell I like, not like this one of course, but I see where you're coming from. Just get used to it and be yourself. That's what my mom always tells me even though it hasn't worked yet," Buster laughed.

Arthur nodded. He would try Buster's plan to impress Jade by being himself...if he hadn't already made her look the other way.

The next day, Arthur planned to dress his best and act himself in class so that Jade wouldn't think he was crazy. He walked into class planning to put this plan into full action, but as soon as he smelled her amazing scent...he tripped and landed on top of their work station.

"Good morning to you too," Jade laughed, moving over her things so he wouldn't knock them into the floor. "Are you okay, by the way? You look a little flustered," she noted as Arthur took his seat. He was red like a tomato, his heart pounded as he wondered what she was thinking. He then realized she'd asked a question, so he quickly answered her:

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just...tired," he tried. Jade grinned, pulling out her lab notebook, "Well, you might want to get more sleep or something. Tripping can be a very dangerous thing, you know. Now, do you want to get an early start?" she asked, gesturing to the assignment on the board. Arthur shrugged, pulling out his things and looking over the assignment. He tried to decipher the words, but his mind was stuck on Jade.

"So, we need to work on defining mitosis, and...," Jade paused, looking Arthur over. "Are you sure you're okay? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"I just tripped. I'll be fine," Arthur sighed. He noticed Jade was concerned for him, but he couldn't tell if it was a friendly concern or if she was thinking bad things about him. He sank in his seat. Since he couldn't decide, it must be bad.

"Arthur, it's okay. We all do silly things sometimes. Hey, look at me," Jade said, tapping his arm. Arthur got chills, but he got past them to look up at her. "My first day here, I tripped _up_ the front steps in front of everyone. I wanted to go under the radar, get used to things before I started getting to know people, but...I had to be open because everyone wanted to help me. Binky Barnes picked up my books, Muffy Crosswire pulled me into a bathroom to help me fix my hair, and...no one made any ill comments about me. They were sympathetic because we all make mistakes. Don't worry about tripping or being in love with a scent. You're yourself, so just embrace it," she smiled, patting his arm before looking back down to her lab notebook. She glanced back at him, quickly realizing there was more to it. "You look like you want to say something but you don't know how."

"That's about right," Arthur nodded. Jade smirked, "You can tell me anything, Arthur. I used to be a hider, taking to the corners rather than embracing my classmates. I'm not that person anymore. I want people to talk to me, to be friends with me. I consider you a friend, so you should give me the same attention. Speak, Arthur. Tell me everything."

"I...I just can't," he sighed, putting his head on the desk. Jade blushed slightly, "Oh, I get it. We...we should talk after class. Here, take my number. Text me after school and tell me where you want to meet. Just a note: The Sugar Bowl is my favorite place in Elwood City," she smiled, sliding a slip of paper to him. Arthur took it, looked at it, and placed it in his pocket. Jade smiled, "Now, mitosis. What is it?"

Arthur embraced the school work, doing his best to work with Jade as best he could. The lesson went well, and Arthur felt himself looking forward to his later meeting with Jade. He didn't know what exactly she wanted to discuss, but he hoped he could finally come clean to her.

The Sugar Bowl was fairly crowded when Arthur arrived. Jade was at the counter, saving a seat with her backpack as she sipped a Flavor of the Month milkshake (August-Birthday Bliss). Arthur walked up and Jade smiled, moving her backpack and patting the seat.

"I'm glad you came," Jade smiled, sipping her milkshake as the owner approached. Arthur ordered a chocolate milkshake for himself and a plate of fries for them to share. He shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. But suddenly, after years of never having this problem, he couldn't find the stool's sweet spot.

"Order up," the owner smiled, sliding Arthur his things. Jade immediately picked up a fry and dipped it into her milkshake, something Arthur didn't like but Buster did often.

"Wow, most people give me 'the look' when I do that. Do you like it?" she asked. He shook his head, and Jade nodded before smiling, "Wait, Buster does that, doesn't he?" she asked. Arthur nodded. "I saw him do it one day and decided to try it. He has good taste...sometimes," she said, smiling slightly as Arthur sipped his milkshake.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Arthur asked after a few moments. Jade nodded, twisting towards him, "I...I noticed you wanted to tell me something. I wanted you to try a different environment, somewhere not as pressing."

"This does help, but it's a little loud in here," Arthur said, noticing all the people around having loud conversations. Jade looked around too and nodded in agreement, "Well, let's finish here and go for a little walk to the park or something."

Arthur agreed, and a few minutes later, they were trying to find a shaded bench in the park. They found one near a playground overlooking some playing youngsters. Arthur watched as some kids he recognized, Kate's classmates, played on monkey bars.

"So, is this better?" Jade asked. Arthur nodded slightly. "Still nervous?" she asked, laughing lightly as he nodded, "Well, you have nothing to be afraid of, Arthur Read. You can tell me anything."

"I just...," Arthur paused, taking a deep breath. "I...I have a crush, but I guess it isn't really a smell. Well, it's a lovely scent, but-"

"I get it," Jade whispered. "Arthur, I... Do you have a crush on me?" she asked. Arthur nodded gently. Jade smiled, blushing slightly, "I wondered if you would say that. I...I was thinking you had something else to say, actually."

"Something else? Well, um..."

"I thought you would tell me Buster had a crush on me," Jade giggled. "It's fine, Arthur. I like what you said better. I realize I have a lot in common with Buster, but you? You're more my type. You're quiet, sympathetic, and sensitive. I'm sorry you've had a rough few days trying to tell me that," she smiled, taking Arthur's hand. "Now that you've told me, do you want anything from me?"

"I, uh...," Arthur stammered, turning red again.

Jade laughed happily, "Arthur, why don't we just spend more time together? Tomorrow night, I'm going to see a movie with some friends. You and Buster should join us, and...it's not a chick flick, so you don't have to worry about any of that gooey romantic stuff. As for now, I'd appreciate it if you helped me walk home. I've never been to this part of the park before, so I'm not really sure how to get back."

Arthur didn't mind walking her home, and on his way back to his house, he decided to stop by Buster's house to let him know about the movie. Arthur was excited about just that one thing, but Buster? He was happy for his friend finally confessing his love.

"Well I just told her I had a crush on her. It's not like she's my gir...girl...girlfriend," he stuttered. Buster howled with laughter, "He doesn't even know how to say it right! Arthur, you need to just man up and learn to say what you want."

"I don't see you doing anything like this! It's hard!" Arthur hissed.

"Hey, hey, I know. I just don't like anyone yet. I'm still hung up on ice cream and comic books and cartoons on Saturday mornings. I like my single boy life. I'll like a girl eventually or something. Come on, we'll go to the movie and you can try it then."

Arthur shrugged and decided to leave. He was beginning to wonder why he decided to tell Buster in the first place, but maybe he did need a kick in the rear to make things official. Maybe he was ready to go beyond crushes...and into dating.

* * *

A/N: This is my way of getting Arthur and Jade together. This is the first part of 3. Coming up next, The Dating Game. Can Arthur win Jade's love despite his crush's strange origins? Will another suitor try to take Jade from him? Find out in Part 2: The Dating Game.

_Jade belongs to TheUltimateCombo, not me._


	2. The Dating Game

_The Dating Game_

The movie was the latest superhero classic. Arthur and Buster arrived at the Elwood City Theatre first; Jade and her friends, a girl and two boys Arthur and Buster didn't know, arrived next. They got their tickets and snacks and sat down on the back row of the auditorium. Arthur and Jade were in the middle of the group; Buster sat on Arthur's left and Jade's friends sat to her right.

While the pre-movie commercials played, the teens tucked into their snacks. Only Buster and Jade got candy while everyone else got standard popcorn. Arthur soon saw why: Both liked to dip their candy pieces into the lingering popcorn butter for "an extra kick."

"Whoa, I thought I was the only one who did that!" Buster cried, leaning over Arthur to watch Jade enjoy her treat. "How long have you been doing that?"

"A few year now," Jade said, leaning forward to eye Buster, who was dipping some chocolate candies into his popcorn. "That's a combo I haven't tried yet. Do you mind?" she asked, holding out her hand. Buster obliged, handing her the piece. She tried it and nodded with satisfaction, "Wow, that's really good. You know, Arthur, I used to be more like you. One of my friends thought mixing food was disgusting, so I believed them. Boy was I wrong."

"Yeah, Arthur isn't very adventurous," Buster said in a low voice as the lights dimmed. The official previews started as the last of the moviegoers entered the auditorium. Then, the movie began, and the teens sank into their seats and stared forward.

Arthur couldn't help but sniff the air, smelling Jade's scent as the movie went along. He wondered what having a girlfriend like her would be like. She seemed so much better-looking than him, and she definitely cared about her body image more than he did. Would she try to change his downfalls? Would they even work out?

Arthur didn't know what to do, but when the movie was over, he knew he had to walk Jade home like the day before. Unfortunately, Buster refused to leave, and after a few minutes of trying to go it alone, Jade ended up walking home with her friends.

"Buster, what were you doing back there?" Arthur huffed as they began walking home. Buster shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about. I was just...oh, I see now," he sighed. "I'm sorry, Arthur, but...I need to admit something. I thought about this after the candy thing. She's just like me! I mean, I may just-"

"No, you cannot have a crush on her too!" Arthur hissed. Buster chuckled nervously, "Well, we can't help things. I mean, your crush is dumber than mine. I mean, who falls for a girl over the smell of her hair?"

"That's not the point!" Arthur exclaimed, stopping mid-step. "You know what? I don't know why I'm friends with you sometimes! You're right, I should've told her about my real feelings to begin with so you might not steal her from me!"

"Arthur, wait!" Buster cried, but it was too late. Arthur was running up the street, leaving Buster to stand alone on the sidewalk. He knew he should be ashamed of how he felt, but he couldn't. He'd never met anyone like Jade, a girl like him. He just couldn't help it, and now he wanted her too.

The next day was Saturday, a day when Arthur and Buster were supposed to be hanging out to do homework, discuss shows, and numerous other boyhood activities. Instead, Arthur was picking at his cereal, soggy from sitting in his bowl for too long.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Jane asked, pulling his bowl away. Arthur sighed heavily and shook his head. "Well, I'm having clients at the house today. You and your sisters have to find something else to do. DW is going to Emily's house and Kate will be with Mei-Lin. That just leaves you."

"I'll find something to do," Arthur said, standing up and grabbing his coat. He decided to walk around town to find something to do, which led him to the ice cream shop Brain's family owned. Sitting alone at the counter was Jade, and Arthur decided to go inside to talk to her.

"Hi, Arthur," Jade smiled, turning to reveal her multi-flavored milkshake. "How did you like the movie last night?" she asked. Arthur shrugged, "It was pretty good."

Jade smiled slightly, taking another sip of her milkshake, "Well, you don't look particularly happy right now. Trouble at home?" she asked. Arthur shook his head. "Wait, I think I might know. Hmm..., let's see here...ah! Buster is causing you grief."

"Yeah, but I don't really want to talk about it," Arthur muttered. Jade shrugged, "Suit yourself. He wanted me to go with him to the Metropolis Fair this afternoon. His mother is doing a story there, and he thought I might enjoy the food there because of my love of strange combinations. But Metropolis is far and it might rain anyway. Do you have any other suggestions?" Jade asked suggestively.

"I hear the classic theatre across town is going to have a silent movie festival," Arthur suggested. Jade gasped, "You like them too? Wow, I knew I wasn't the only one! I think you have him beat, Arthur. I'll politely let him down, but I hope this won't cause any trouble between you."

"We're not really talking right now," Arthur murmured. Jade blinked a little, "What do you mean? Did you two have a fight over me?" she asked softly. Arthur shrugged before nodding gently. "Well, let me tell you a little secret about girls, Arthur. We want a guy who can be our friend, not necessarily just our lover, at least not at our age. I'll decide when I'm ready if I want either of you to be my boyfriend. Right now, I want someone to make me happy, and truly, Buster is trying too hard. He just doesn't understand."

"I don't want to hurt my friend, but he's smart enough to figure it out. What time should I meet you?" Arthur asked. Jade smiled softly, "About thirty minutes or more before the festival starts, and I think we need someone to drive us. Like I said, it might rain."

Arthur nodded, making a mental note before deciding to leave. As he did, he crossed paths with Buster, who was on his cell phone. Arthur knew by his tone that it was Jade letting him know she had other plans, and Buster seemed genuinely unhappy.

But that wasn't Arthur's problem. He needed a ride by that night, and he hoped his parents could help him.

Arthur was out of luck. His parents were busy, his Grandma Thora had other obligations, and Alberto already had plans of his own. His usual people just weren't interested, and as time neared for Arthur to pick up Jade, rain started to fall in thick sheets. He had to make the call. He couldn't make it.

"Hello, Jade?" Arthur asked. Jade smiled, "Oh, hi Arthur. I was hoping you would call. My mom thinks it's raining too much to get out tonight. I hope that's okay with you."

Arthur was happy with the new arrangements...until he heard familar laughter in the background. "Who's there with you?" Arthur asked. Jade hesitated, "Um, well Buster came over earlier. He asked to stay for dinner, so I let him. Mom isn't pleased because he has weirder habits than I do, but Arthur, I'll text you a little secret. Gotta go, bye," she said quickly, ending the call.

A moment later, Arthur got the text: 'Getting to know Buster makes me like you a little better xoxo.'

Arthur smiled. Buster's determination to get into Jade's life was backfiring, but for how long?


	3. The Ultimate Decision

_The Ultimate Decision_

With their mitosis lesson complete, Jade and Arthur had to make the inevitable switch to new partners. Arthur was placed with Francine; Jade was placed with Buster. Arthur didn't mind this because of what Jade told him, and in fact, he almost wanted to make amends with Buster now that things seemed to be coming to a head.

But the next day, Arthur was unsure. Jade and Buster looked so happy together, taking spots at lunch to share in their favorite habits without judgment. Arthur felt like he was an outsider to what they had, and he began to feel pretty down. Jade noticed, and that afternoon, she invited him to the Sugar Bowl for ice cream. Arthur accepted, arriving just moments before Buster stepped through the door.

"What is he doing here?" Arthur asked as he slid into a booth across from Jade. Jade smiled as Buster slid into her side, "We've had some good conversations, and, I've made my decision and had it blessed by Buster," Jade explained. Arthur nodded for her to continue. "Buster and I are good friends, a lot like you and him. We accept each others quirks and have a lot in common, but you, Arthur, you're more my type."

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes, Arthur, she wants you to be her boyfriend," Buster smiled. "I'm sorry I fought with you about this. You deserve her, Arthur, and I hope you're happy."

"I am, and I'm sorry too," Arthur said, looking to Jade. She blushed and smiled before taking his hand, "We'll take things slow. I want to get to know you better first, and I hope the three of us will have some great times together, starting next weekend at the comic book convention. My father's friend owns the center and gets us tickets every year, VIP tickets. You're both invited, but only Arthur can hold my hand and go with me to meet the chairman this year, Stan Lee."

"You earned it," Buster grinned, waving over the Sugar Bowl owner to order. The three had a good time, and Arthur knew this was the beginning of something great.

~End


End file.
